


3000 Times

by TJB084117



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJB084117/pseuds/TJB084117
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERSREAD AT YOUR OWN RISK!I urged you not to read it if you dont want spoiler. Im going to write the movie from beginning till end.  Only the ending is my workSERIOUSLY DONT READ IT IF U DONT WANT SPOILERS OF THE MOVIE





	3000 Times

**Author's Note:**

> So i felt the need tow rite this aftr i watched the movie. 
> 
> So for whoever have clicked this work to read it, i will give you a spoiler alert for the movie. Major character deaths
> 
> Two MCD
> 
> But my work is a kind of fix-it
> 
> Dum dum dum
> 
> Not my fault if you read this. You openned thia work to read it. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

_Aftermath of the Snap…_

After the snap, everybody lost their someone. Their husband, wife, children, family, boss, teacher and all kinds of people. The avengers too have lost a lot of heroes. They have to work with people they have left.

They tried to find Thanos with Nebula’s help after Captain Marvel found her and Tony stranded in space. But, when they found the purple bastard, it was all too late.

He had used his snap once more just a couple of days ago. This time to destroy the stones and stopped the heroes from undoing his sins.

The vanished would stay vanished.

In a fit of rage, Thor swung his storm breaker to decapitated the monster. Nobody could stop him. They have all felt defeated.

Hope was lost.

Before the journey to find Thanos began, Steve Rogers once said,” If we cannot bring them back, I don’t know what I would do.”

The vanished became their reality.

The last light of hope vanished because they were two little days too late.

They just didn’t know about it yet, not until two days later.

It was too late.

***

_5 years later…_

Everybody tried to move on.

They really tried.

It was just too hard.

Everybody cried a lot.

Everybody were still grieving for their loss.

They tried… They all tried.

Then Scott Lang came back.

It’s like the sun has shone back. They went to Tony who now lived in a house by the lake with Pepper and their little daughter, Morgan. Tony was one of the lucky ones. He didn’t lose the love of his life and managed to move on and live happily with his little family.

They debated against the success of doing time travel and Tony showed them the way out of his property.

Thus, they moved to the next best genius.

Bruce Banner.

In another place, Tony thought about Peter Parker, the boy who looked up to him. The boy that he failed to save. He felt inclined to try a simulation and tried to correct the formula to time travel. Not long after that, he succeeded and contemplated with himself whether to try to change the time or not. Pepper encouraged him to do so.

When Tony arrived at the compound the next day, he knew the rest of the avengers didn’t quite manage to conduct their time travel experiment in the right way. After giving Steve’s shield back, he came inside to tell the others that he had found a way to do time travel correctly.

Then they began to gather the other avengers who were left and still stayed on Earth.

They assembled.

***

_Back to the Past…_

There were ten of them.

Three time stamps.

One Pym particles round-trip for each of them.

2012 will be taken by Steve who managed to get the scepter, a.k.a Mind Stone. Hulk managed to persuade the ancient one to give him the eye of Agamotto, a.k.a. Time Stone in New York sanctum. Tony and ant-man lost the Tesseract to Loki.

Thus, Tony remembered a time when the Tesseract will be at in another time. Together with Steve, they travelled to 1970 where they found the Tesseract and took some Pym particles from the young Proffessor Pym to travel back to their present time.

In 2013, Thor and Rocket managed to take the aether, a.k.a Reality Stone out of Jane Foster.

The year of 2014 was taken by Clint, Nat, Rhodey and Nebula. It was the year where Star Lord found the Power Stone.

Nat and Clint went to Vormir. They debated and fought over who got to sacrifice their lives to get the Soul Stone. They tried to stop each other from falling into the cliff but in the end, ladies always first.

Even though Rhodey and Nebula managed to find the Power Stone, Rhodey was the only one who travelled back to 2023. The memories of future Nebula and past nebula have been overlapping with each other and Thanos managed to find out about the future avengers’ plan to return the vanished.

As they all went back to 2023, they didn’t know that one of them was a spy.

***

_The Returned…_

After mourning over Natasha’s death, they began the process of putting the stones into a gauntlet strong enough to hold all 6 infinity stones. Since the stones emitted high gamma radiation, Banner volunteered to do the snap.

The snap almost cost him his life, but they found out that it worked when Clint’s vanished wife, Laura called him.

Then it all went to shit…

Past Nebula who sneaked into the future posted as Future Nebula has used the time machine to bring Thanos and his ship full of armies into the future from 2014.

With his ship up in the sky, he fired at the compound.

***

_Avengers Assembled…_

The building was destroyed.

The Avengers were scattered around in the wreckage.

Thanos waited outside the destroyed building. Waited for past Nebula to bring him the gauntlet.

Iron Man, Captain America and Thor fought Thanos.

They lost…

Behind Thanos, his children, armies, the leviathan and Chitauris swarmed out of the ship.

They were outnumbered.

And when hope was all but lost…

Sam chirped in the Captain’s ear-comm.

Then they all come.

The heroes and fighters from all around Earth and the ones left on Titan came. They all came through more than a dozen of golden ring portals.

Thanos was slack-jawed. And as the heroes gathered on the battlefield, the captain uttered the familiar two words.

Avengers Assembled

***

_The Endgame…_

One win in 14.000.605 futures

When Thanos had his hand inside the gauntlet, Tony knew this was that one win the Sorcerer Supreme was talking about that time 5 years ago.

As he met Dr. Strange’s eyes, Tony knew what he had to do.

What must be done.

For the future of Earth.

The future of the whole galaxy.

The future of his tiny family.

He took a leap and held Thanos’s gauntlet. It was easy for him to strike Tony away even in his armor. No one could stop him this time from snapping his fingers.

But When the monster snapped his fingers, nothing happened.

Nothing happened because the stones have been transferred to Tony’s gauntlet the moment he held Thanos’ gauntlet ( a copy of Tony’s ironman gauntlet) for that short time.

Tony grinned and snapped his fingers.

Thanos and all of his allies turned to dust.

And Tony…

He was dying and his skin was filled with the radiation burnt.

There were three people who came to him at his last moment.

His best friend for decades.

His mentee who returned after the snap.

And last was his wife.

Then darkness swallowed him.

***

_The ending…_

Tony made a video before he did the time-travel. It was a just-in-case-I-die video. It was a precaution which turned into a prediction.

His last words were I love you 3000 times.

Those were the words said by his daughter to him when he put her in the bed for the last time.

He had his tiny family for five years.

It wasn’t enough time. But it is what it is…

Everybody was there when Pepper and her daughter sailed Tony’s first arc reactor away to the lake.

They all paid their respects.

Clint and Wanda were reminiscing about Nat and Vision.

Captain was tasked to bring the stones back to its rightful time stamps. Bruce, Bucky and Sam were there to witness the Captain’s time-travel in the forest near Tony’s lake house.

Steve should be back in 5 seconds after he put the stones back, but he didn’t.

Instead, they found him sitting on a bench in front of the lake, just behind them.

He was now a frail-looking old man.

Steven G. Rogers decided to live his life for himself for once.

He decided to return to the past for good and have that dance with the love of his life.

For once, he finally had his moment of happiness and every moments and years that he missed in the ice.

As an old man, he smiled at Sam and gave his shield to Falcon.

He had his time as the captain.

Now it’s time to past the mantle.

***

_A year after…_

_In another universe…_

One Tony Stark has had his world in shambles. Due to global warming and aliens, he wasn’t able to save his family and closest friends.

When he finally saved the world, he was the only one left.

But being a Stark, the simple way out of life was out of the question.

Instead, he searched through day and night to find a way to escape the world.

Or his universe.

It was time-consuming, but finally he found a way.

As he didn’t want to mess too much with time, space and the other universes, he searched for a universe where his presence won’t trifle with his alternate-existence. After all, this jump to other universe will be his only shot. He needed to look for the right universe carefully.

His invention has allowed him to look over the data of each universe. And then…

He finally found a universe where the opposite happened in their world. A world where Tony Stark died, leaving his wife and daughter behind. All of his friends still survived, except for several other people.

As he said goodbye to his world and universe, he used his invention and jumped through a portal.

The genius appeared in front of the lake house.

In his universe, he lived with his family in the Malibu mansion, but he found the appeal of this lake house. It was peaceful around here.

As he took several steps towards the house, Tony felt butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous.

For a second, he thought this was a bad idea.

He wasn’t their Tony Stark.

Their Tony died a hero saving their world.

He save the world but lost everybody he cared about.

Was this the right decision?

But…  
The choice was taken out of his hand when the front door opened.

He heard a familiar voice talking as the door opened,”… don’t mess up your dinner, sweetie. Mummy will come back…”

For him, it was as if he was seeing his dead wife looking back at him. But his wife was still a productive CEO before she died and the woman in front of her was the picture of a domestic woman, especially with the loose-fitting pink sweater and a garbage bag in her hand.

For Pepper, it was like seeing her dead husband came back to life. But, instead of being faced by a man whose last breath was painful because of the radiation that filled up his whole body, this Tony has bags under his eyes and looking skinny like the Tony Stark who she remembered came back from Afghanistan after his MIA for 3 months.

Pepper didn’t immediately jump into his arms, but it was closed enough. She let the garbage plastic bag fell off on the floor out of her shock.

Hesitantly, she reached out her fingers towards this person who had her husband’s face. She was afraid that it was all an illusion and she couldn’t stop her fingers from shaking.

When she reached his face, the stranger with Tony’s face sighed contently. His eyes showed love, longing and sadness.

“Tony… How…?”

“I’m Tony,” he looked nervous. “But I’m not your husband.”

“What…” Pepper wanted to take her hand back, but she couldn’t. This man is Tony. The man she loved for a long time.

“I’m from another universe. I… I lost my Pepper and our daughter… everybody else… was gone,” his eyes were filled with loss and grievance. “I just… I just want…”

The red-headed woman made up her mind the moment she understood the short information she received from this Tony. This man is Tony. Maybe not her Tony but he is still Tony Stark, a man who has a thousand emotional issues. A man who tried to be a number 1 dad to his daughter. The man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“You are Tony,” Pepper took him in her arms and embraced him. “You’re always be Tony to me.”

“Daddy?”

From behind her, there came Morgan. Tony’s little girl ran to him and curled her hands around his legs. She looked up and smiled widely.

“Daddy, you came home,” she said.

With Pepper’s permission, Tony pulled her up onto his arms and kissed her head lovingly. He missed her so much. His little angel.

Morgan put her hands on Tony’s face and told him,” I love you 3000 times, Daddy.”

“Me too, baby,” Tony smiled tearily. “Love you 3000 times.”

***

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So sad Tony died. I felt like doing a fix-it but this a sort of fix it. Not really a fix-it fix-it since tony still died and this another tony. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy it  
> Just wanna Tony to hv his happy end
> 
> Love the movie though. It was great. Best mcu movie so far. Even when nat and tony died. Happy for capt though. He got to be with Pegs


End file.
